Whatever happens, I'll be by your side
by tainteDStrawberry
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_All this years I have been living in the darkness. I don't have the ability to see the light even when the rays of the sun flash before my eyes. Some time ago, I realized that a radiant light comes out of the human body itself. That light was like dancing fireflies on a winter night and to me who live in the shadows for so long, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Despite that, a person radiates light most exquisitely at their moment of pain and sorrow. That light attracted me exactly like moths to a flame and once I saw the light, I could never return to the darkness where I had once dwelt. _

_**Chapter 1: The light that enchanted a cold-blooded mammal**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamui's P.O.V.<strong>

"P-Please stop!" a limping figure said stuttering.

"That was a big mistake." I paused. "You're only provoking me. Don't you know that your bloodstained clothes, your terrified eyes and your cries for help are like drugs to me? They're like my own personal brand of heroin…"

My lips formed a smirk when he cringed in horror._ Weaklings like him are useless. . ._

"Tell you what, since you satisfied my thirst, you can go now."

He sighed in relief after the last twelve words. I turned around to give him a chance to escape …. Or at least find a hiding place, somewhere too far away for me to find. However, everything changed when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kamui-sama…" a deep and calm voice said.

I glanced at source of the voice. It was Hasegawa-san, my damn father's assistant.

"Hasegawa-san, why are you here?"

"The boss ordered me to fetch you."

I heard fidgeting from the back of my ears. I glanced back at my prey only to find him glowering at me with his bloodshot eyes._ My cover is blown._ I kicked his right temple and watched as he fell on the rough ground. I stepped on my prey's chest hard enough to make my foot pierce through his chest. _What a shame, just when I decided to be nice._

"It's rare for the baldy to even look at me, let alone order you to bring me to him. What's the problem?" I paused. "Is it the start of the apocalypse?" I added with a hint of sarcasm.

"It seems the boss has someone to introduce to you."

I sighed as I slowly unwrapped the bloodstained bandage that was wrapped on my face.

"Another one of his **old **friends, I presume." I said emphasizing the word old.

I made my way out of the alley until I remembered the madao that was standing at the other end of the dark alley. I turned to look at him with my eyes closed and my lips forming the same innocent smile I wear everyday.

"If you ruin my playtime again," I replaced my innocent smile with a menacing one. "I'll carve my name on your face."

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Raindrop's dessert shop<br>4:48 P.M.**

He sat there in silence; beside him was a brunette playing with her chestnut locks while her eyes was focused on the strawberry parfait that was in front of her. Her rosy lips formed a smile as she took her first bite of the diabetes-inducing dessert. All the while, she wore that aggravatingly pure expression on her face, that overly annoying look on her face...

My father looked at her with anxiety.

_Crap, don't tell me that she's …_

"Kamui!" the baldy called out signalling me to go to where they are.

_Impossible…, she's too young. That baldy is not that desperate, right?_

…

_How dare he ruin the reputation of the Yato Clan? People like us belong in the battlefield. Who gave him the right to defy destiny?_

I looked at him with disgust but that look of disgust faded way when I thought of things I could do with this. I could bring him to his downfall without even lifting a finger. _No! I will surpass my father with my strength, the strength of a true Yato. _Besides, I could always tell my weak sister that our father is a perverted old man… a pedophilic idiot.

My thoughts were cut off by my father's deep voice. "Kamui!" he called out once again.

I made my way to the corner where they sat peacefully.

"This is Yuuya," the baldy said pointing at the chestnut-haired girl beside him.

"Hey Baldy, I don't care about your girlfriend. What I care about is the food here; you can't make me eat the crap they serve here."

I never thought I would see the day my father would be so jittery. He was sweating as he looked at the girl he referred to as Yuuya who was oblivious to what was happening around her.

"What the heck are you talking about? Yuuya is only 18, how can she be my girlfriend?"

"Well, you got tricked by younger women lots of time before; I just thought it was happening again…" I remarked still wearing my unwavering smile.

To my father's dismay, my remark got the attention of the innocent girl. Because of that, my father almost went through scream therapy. He glared at me with furious eyes and honestly, I enjoyed it. It's not everyday I get to see him like this, he always carries his cool façade and the unbelievable stone-like expression on his face. (Well, at least around me.) Seeing him so vulnerable fills my thirst.

I suddenly had that strange feeling that someone was looking at me. Sitting on the wooden chair, the brunette gazed at me as if examining every inch of my face.

"What're you l-lookin' at, C-Chestnut-head?" I snapped.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Yuuya thinks Kamui-kun's smile is cute."

_Does she have a death wish?_

My eyes bluntly opened from shock and my innocent smile disappeared and I frowned. Now I could see her clearly. I could see how her wavy shoulder-length brown hair framed her innocent looking face and how her traditional purple Chinese dress hugged her small and frail-looking body perfectly. _Damn… I suddenly had an urge to strangle somebody._

Her eyes are full of fire, fire that screams hatred, despair and agony. Also, there was a familiar light in her eyes, it's the light that I yearn for and the light that quenches my unbearable thirst. But there was something different. It wasn't like the ones I see in cold battlefields, it was pure almost like samurai-san's light. Nevertheless, her light rubs me the wrong way so if I can't destroy it, I have no choice but to avoid it.

"I'm leaving." I said bluntly turning around to face the exit.

"Wait!" The middle-aged man protested.

I sighed. "I don't have time for worthless girls."

I glanced back only to see a smirk form on the man's face.

….._What is he thinking?_

"An engaged man should have time for his fiancée"

"Are you saying that…. me with this girl...?" I asked in confusion turning to face them again still wearing the unwavering frown on my face.

"You heard the man, hubby." The chestnut-head said winking at me.

"Who're you calling **hubby**?"

_This can't be happening! Why can't he ruin my sister's life instead?_

I mentally slapped and cursed myself. If I react violently, I'll be the one who loses, I knew that too well. I closed my eyes and forced my lips to form my innocent yet infamous smile.

"Whose daughter is she? Why are you giving your only son to a frail girl like her?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"She's …"

He was cut off by loud beeps coming from his phone. _Seriously, beeps? His lack of style is really getting on my nerves._ He stepped outside to talk then came back with a frown on his face after 2 minutes.

_Let me guess, there's another alien monster in Kabuki District... _

"There's another alien monster in Kabuki District."

"Just go." I said

"Take Yuuya home." He ordered.

"Not a chance."

"That wasn't a request that was an order." He smiled. "And besides, you know what will happen if you don't do as I say."

"But…! That's not fair!"

"Just take your wifey to our house."

"Did you just say our house?"

He's definitely testing me. It won't work, I won't lose to him.

"Papi's busy,… We'll talk later." He said as he walked towards the door.

_That's it, I can't take it anymore!_

"WHO'S MY WIFEY? IT'S CERTAINLY NOT THIS DEADWEIGHT YOU CALL A WOMAN!" I shouted at his back.

_Damn it… I __**DESPISE **__this day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi earthlings! Here's chapter 2.**_

_**To Maichiru Sakura-sama and PurePrincess-sama, **_

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciated it!**

**-_bebopkamui-kun / Bliss_**

* * *

><p><strong>An unshakable intent to kill. <strong>These are exactly the right words to describe the feeling that has been stuck in my guts for the past hour. I never felt this way before; I never needed to kill someone this badly.

_I want to kill Hasegawa-san… _for ruining my playtime.

…

_I want to kill my damn father… _for setting me up with an oppressive burden like her.

…

_I want to kill __**her**_…for existing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: No one can see your tears if you walk under the rain<strong>

"998"

…

"999"

…

"Yay! 1000"

Together we were walking on the cold streets of Kabuki District in silence without even bothering to make a sound or rather, I was walking in silence without even bothering to make a sound while…

_This girl was …._

I looked at her and saw her take small step. "1001!" She shouted

…_counting her steps._

Continuing to walk, I lowered my umbrella to cover my irritated face. It was raining and we needed to get home before the rain starts to get stronger.

A series of loud claps of thunder echoed in the streets causing several women to scream in horror, but I'm sure that none of those ear-splitting screeches belonged to her… _That sorry excuse for a woman is too busy counting her steps. _My face reverted to its cheerful state as the raindrops started to fall harshly. The mellow pitter-patters of the raindrops transcended to heavy drops that overpower the noise of the jabbering locals of Edo and Chestnut's voice.

I stopped walking remembering that she **purposely** broke her umbrella in hopes that I would share mine with her. _Of course, it didn't work. _But I think I should consider it just this once.

I glanced at my right side only to find an empty space and same goes for the left. I turned around and slightly tilted my umbrella.

There she was, standing 10 meters away from me, staring at the dark sky and uttering words, words I can't fully understand.

"…A heart full of darkness and pain, Is that all we really have? Are the tears in our eyes eternally with us?" That was the only words I understood.

I mentally frowned. _She's really a weakling..._

"Hey, Chestnut… What do you think you're doing?" I paused for an explanation but I heard nothing of that sort. "Hey! I asked a question" I said in a loud but calm tone.

Chestnut just continued to stare at the sky. She probably didn't hear my voice. Either that or she chose to ignore it.

"Ne, Kamui-kun…"

"What?"

"The raindrops, don't they look pretty?"

_Eh?_

…

_What did she say?_

This time it was my turn to ignore her question. And honestly speaking, I have no idea how to respond to that.

"Chestnut… We really need to go." I said in a cold tone hoping that I could change the subject.

She just looked at me with her piercing periwinkle eyes and smiled. _It's there again, her annoying light is there again._

Thoughts unconnected to our current situation flashed in her mind, seeing her look at an unknown direction made it too obvious. Shortly after that, she suddenly fell on her knees.

Rubbing her blistering feet, she focused her gaze on me and pouted. "It hurts."

"Eh? Too bad…"

"Carry me, hubby."

I heaved a stressed sigh. _I'll do it but I still don't like her._

I walked towards her. Once I was in front of her, I turned around and crouched down so she could easily get on my back.

"Get on." I firmly ordered.

She wrapped her arms over my shoulders. I slowly stood up when I was sure that she was holding on tightly.

_Great! Now I'm wet too._

"You're a really troublesome and weird girl, do you know that?"

She chuckled. "That's what my gramps always tells me!"

"And seriously Chestnut, I can't even talk about sex appeal with you. I can't feel your chest on my back, where are you hiding it?…" I teased, giggling softly.

"You're a meanie."

I laughed at her bitter response while walking forward.

"And you're a weirdo." I teased again.

She laughed. "Kamui-kun doesn't like weird girls?"

"I have no interest in women."

"Then what does Kamui-kun like?"

"That's easy, I like strong guys!" I said cheerfully

"Kamui-kun…" She paused for a split second. "You're gay?"

"Now you're the one being mean…" I pouted.

"But you said you like strong guys…"

"I meant strong guys in fights."

…

"Oh…"

The two of us fell silent and for some reason the air around us became annoyingly awkward.

"Kamui-kun's weird too!" She bluntly shouted.

"Ari?" I asked in confusion.

"Earlier today, you looked like you wanted to bathe in my blood but right now…, you're talking to me like we're friends. It's like Kamui-kun has no fixed personality…"

…

_That's right._

…

_I totally forgot that I…_

…

_hate this girl._

"Stop it." I ordered.

"Stop what, Kamui-kun?"

"Stop acting like you like this whole engagement thing."

"But Yuuya does like it!" She exclaimed.

"Listen," I paused. "When we get home, I don't want you to ever cross my path. If you do, I'll disassemble your body with my bare hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**I accept comments, suggestions, criticisms, and death threats so please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not sure why I feel so contented, I'm not sure why I'm happy, and I definitely don't know why he makes me smile. Maybe it's because his hair smells like watermelons… Oh well, I shouldn't think about it too much, my gramps said that I'll lose all of my hair if I think too hard._

_Kamui-kun… Kamui-kun… K… A… M… U… I…_

_Even his name makes me smile!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Strong men are clueless when it comes to housekeeping<strong>

**Yuuya's P.O.V.**

"Are we there yet?" I shouted.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

I groaned. _Yuuya wants to go home…_

"How long will it take before we get there?" I whined.

"10 seconds."

My face lit up as I started to count in my head.

_10_

…

_9_

…

_8_

…

_7_

…

_6_

…

_5_

…

_4_

…

_3_

…

_2_

…

_1_

"We're here!" Kamui-kun cheered.

I looked at the structure in front of us that stood firmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping with all my heart that his answer would be no.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yup~"

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Yup~"

"You're not sure!" I said in a loud tone.

"I'm sure!" he said in a louder tone

"No, you're not." I pouted.

"It's up to you if you don't want to believe me." he replied coldly.

I looked at the structure once again. _This is where Umibouzu-san and Kamui-kun. And this is where Yuuya will live from now on._

"Kamui-kun…. You live in a convenience store?"

"Who said we live in a convenience store?" He said in an amused tone. "We live **under **a convenience store."

"Ne, Kamui-kun…"

"What?"

"That sounds creepy."

He ignored what I said and proceeded inside through the back door.

"Oi~"

"Huh?"

"It would be nice if you get off my back now."

I got off Kamui-kun's back and stood on my feet, ignoring the pain from my blistering feet.

"Go down through there." he said pointing at one corner that had a hole on the floor. "I'm leaving and I won't be back for a few days." He turned to face the door.

"Where is Kamui-kun going?"

"That's a secret." he said in a chirpy tone.

"Ne, Kamu—"

"What is it this time?" he cut me off.

"Does Yuuya get her own bed?"

"There's no bed, the ground will do just fine."

"Are there roaches?"

"Yup~ Lots of them."

"Can you kill them for Yuuya?"

"Just whack them with your hand, that's what we always do."

"Boys are gross…"

He faced me and patted my head. "Be a good chestnut, okay?"

_I really can't understand Kamui-kun. Which side of him is real? Is it the sadistic side, the serious side or the nice but slightly weird side? So far that's all Yuuya has seen… What if there are other sides of Kamui-kun? Yuuya will surely lose all of her hair! Melon-head Yuuya? Nooooo!_

And what happened to 'When we get home, I don't want you to ever cross my path.'?

Kamui-kun turned around once again and opened the door. "Oh and I forgot… Don't ever cross my path."

With that, he left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuya…" voices were calling me from both near and far.<em>

_Who are they?_

_It was then that I realized that I was floating in nothingness. Yuuya is puzzled, actually much more than that, Yuuya is scared. Wherever I turn to, all I could see were those strange black butterflies. They were flying around me as if trying to threaten me with their ominous aura._

"_Yuuya…" the voices begged._

_What do they want? They sound so desperate._

_Bloody arms wrapped itself around my shoulders. "Aaahhh!" I cried._

"_Yuuya!" again, I heard my name, this time echoing louder._

_Then disembodied hands grabbed my wrists and ankles. Thorny brambles bounded themselves around on my tummy and legs. I trembled. It was as if everything around me formed a web, suspending me in mid air._

_I'm a prisoner._

"_Yuuya, take us with you!" howled the voices._

_I gasped. I know who those voices belong to… _

_I wriggled hard, trying to break free._

"_Yuuya! Yuuya! Don't abandon us!" They begged in unison._

"_Leave Yuuya alone!" I shouted, terrified._

_Suddenly, the black butterflies disappeared but there was one that didn't fade away. It was flying nonchalantly in front of my face._

"_Yuumi!" I managed to form a smile on my face despite the situation I'm in. "It's you, right?"_

_No answer._

"_Yuumi, help me!" I begged, continuing to wriggle._

"_Worthless bitch." the black butterfly snarled._

_Everything that was holding me suddenly let go. I was relieved but then I realized that there was nothing to support me…_

"_Y-Yuumi!" I cried, free-falling into emptiness._

"_YUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I wailed, plunging down, down… and down through the long, dark space. My arms and hair flew up with the force of the fall._

_Everything is turning into nothing…_

…

_**I was turning into nothing...**_

_Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>I lifted an eyelid with a dazed flutter, and then carefully opened the other. I felt hot and sweaty and really out of it.<p>

Gazing around, I caught sight of a small TV and a fridge.

_A dream… It was just dream._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I gazed around once again. "Where am I?"

I glance at my right and spotted a pile of dirty clothes.

_Oh… Yuuya remembers now. I'm in Kamui-kun's place._

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. _Yuuya's been having bad dreams lately. _Yuuya should stop watching TV until dawn.

I got up from the cold ground where I sat and made my way towards the filthy fridge. I opened it and grimaced. The fridge only contained an opened carton of milk and some kind of gunk that Umibouzu-san rubs on his scalp. I heaved a huge sigh and closed the fridge.

_Yuuya's tummy is growling_

… _And Yuuya's sick of convenience food._

I averted my eyes to the TV. It was the only decent thing in this place, and Yuuya might as well make use of it. I grabbed the remote from the top of the fridge and turned the TV on.

It's been two weeks since I came here but it was still uncomfortable; the clean air feels so poisonous to me and the food looks delicious but I gag as soon as I take a bite of any earth delicacy(except parfaits). Everything here doesn't agree with me. Well, not really everything, what I like the most about this planet is the people here in Edo. They're so welcoming. They make me feel happy and accepted. But… I think my hubby hates me. He said he'll only be gone for a few days but a few days became a week and a week became two weeks.

And I have to say, even after two weeks the word hubby makes me feel odd. It reminded me of the food back in my planet; hard, tasteless and overly oily, just like how the word hubby feels in my mouth.

I shook my head. _No time to think about that, I need to focus on the TV show. I wonder what Michiko will do if she finds out that Hatsuharu—_

_Tap… Tap … Tap…_

I heard footsteps.

I turned to look at the hole on the ceiling. "Kamui-kun!" I chirped.

A different person fell from the hole. _Who is he?_

He had brown, shoulder-length hair and he lost his left arm. He faced me and somehow, he looked familiar.

He examined me from top to bottom. "Princess?"

_Only one person used to call me that..._

I smiled at him. "Onii-sama!"

"You… Why are you here?"


End file.
